Mangy Lap Dog
by bucktooth22
Summary: Sirius being Sirius and Remus loving that. The rating is for the last chapter where there's an "adult scene." Slash wolfstar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Sirius appeared in the common room with a broad smile. Remus knew, he didn't need more proof than his boyfriend's Cheshire cat grin to know something had happened. His first thought was a prank on Snape had been hatched but James was nowhere in sight. Next Remus's mind groped for an answer and snagged on the idea of adultery. Perhaps Sirius was cheating. But Sirius would never, and if he did, he wouldn't walk up to Remus with a huge grin. No there was something, something Remus couldn't quite place his finger on. But as Sirius flopped down onto Remus's lap and the firelight glinted off the small silver studs, Remus knew what was different. Shining silver in the firelight, Sirius's brand new ear piercings seemed to exude a bad boy vibe that Remus found quite interesting. "Nice." He said eyeing the studs with a small smile. Sirius grinned even wider and Remus wondered at what point it would begin causing the boy's head pain but Sirius's notoriously hard head seemed quite fine.

"Got em done over the weekend." Sirius said. It was Sunday night and Remus was reading comfortably in his favorite chair by the fire. And of course, Sirius lay draped across his lap.

"You're not a lap dog." Remus said shifting under his boyfriend, whose smile did not dim, as he adjusted for Remus's comfort.

"So you like em?" Sirius asked as he pulled a hair tie off his wrist and hastily tied his too-long hair back in a haphazard bun, making his new piercings more visible.

"Yes." Remus said. "Are you going to be a man bun guy now too?" Remus asked looking at Sirius's hair with something a little less than dislike and favoring more on the I want to fuck you tonight expression.

"I might." Sirius said laughing.

"It suits you." Remus said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Sirius showed up in the common room, sliding down the banister from the girl's rooms with a giddy expression. Tuesday night, Remus thought, nothing too terrible could be going on. Right? But this was Sirius Black, notorious ruiner of Tuesday night peace. He traipsed over to Remus with a saunter that could make girls faint. "Do I want to know how you got up there in the first place?" Remus asked tiredly.

"As a prefect, I think its better you don't know." Sirius said beaming. His long hair was silky and softly wavy as his stretched down to his broad shoulders. "Anyway, the girls painted my nails. You like?" Sirius asked displaying his newly manicured nails. They were painted simply black but it somehow suited the boy.

"It's a good look on you babe." Remus said smiling as he returned his attention to his book. Sirius's eyes flicked back to the girls who had done his nails for him and winked causing them to blush and laugh and hurry back to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus was walking to the Three Broomsticks where he was planning on waiting for his boyfriend. Sirius snuck up next to him, leather jacket, dog collar, hair in a chaotic bun, nails painted and ears pierced. His eyes were ringed with dark eye liner and his grinning face warmed Remus. They walked in companionable silence, hand in hand for a while, deciding not to go to the Three Broomsticks but instead just to walk around for a while. That was until they overheard a witch who they'd never seen before. "Oh look at that handsome boy and his girlfriend. What a cute couple." She said to the other person she was with.

"Without all that makeup I'm sure she'd be very pretty." The other said nodding with a warm smile. Remus's eyes flicked warily to Sirius who had flushed. Sirius mumbled something before hurrying back to the castle. Remus spent the remainder of his Hogsmead village visit in the Three Broomsticks before heading back to the castle with James and Peter, neither of whom had seen Sirius.

Upon their return James and Peter decided to stay in the common room while Remus went up to the dorm to see if Sirius was there. He found the boy, glumly scrubbing off the eyeliner. His jacket, shirt, dog collar, and hair ties were thrown seemingly furiously about the room. He looked in the mirror at Remus as the brunette approached from behind him.

"You messed up your makeup dear." Remus said smiling softly. Sirius let out a noise somewhere between frustration and amusement. Remus went to the bathroom and got some tissues and returned to clear up the smudged makeup off his lover's face. Sirius's beautifully clouded eyes stayed downcast, seeming to find something interesting in Remus's feet. When he was done, he threw away the dirty tissues and returned to put away Sirius's various articles of clothing. He sat Sirius on the bed and began brushing his wavy hair and massaging his scalp. When Sirius's shoulders had relaxed some Remus tied Sirius's hair in a neat pony tail and tilted his head back to kiss him. "See this?" Remus asked pulling Sirius's hair around so he could see the end. "It's not a pony tail." Remus said.

"Then what is it?" Sirius asked with a small smile.

"A stallion tail." Remus said chuckling. Sirius laughed.

"Next weekend I think I'll get a tattoo." Sirius said smiling as he pulled out a shirt and slipped it over his head on the way to the common room. Remus chuckled and followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Sirius grinned as he showed James, Peter and Remus his new tattoo. "It's the moon." James said.

"I would have gone with wings on your back. They flap when you're flying." Peter said.

"Shut up Peter. Everyone and their mum is getting that. I wanted something personal." Sirius said. "It changes with the phases of the moon." He said looking at Remus who blushed slightly. Grinning Sirius winked at Remus and walked off, knowing full well Remus was checking out his arse as he went.

"He's a sappy one int he?" James chuckled.

"Yeah." Remus said smiling softly. He followed Sirius up to their dorms, glad it was a Sunday night. He'd gotten all his homework done, and he wouldn't feel bad about staying up a bit late tonight. It was for a good reason after all, not to mention seeing the looks on people's faces the next morning, the look that said I know full well what you two did last night, was priceless. Remus saw Sirius lying across James's bed with a sex me face, shirt unbuttoned and his body demanding to be taken. "James's bed?" Remus asked as he crawled up the length of Sirius's body before descending on his clavicle. Sirius arched into it, his hands fumbling to Remove Remus's shirt.

"Mine smells funny." Sirius said through rough canine like panting.

"That's because you make dung bombs on it." Remus said as his fists began tugging Sirius's shirt off.

"Peter's has crumbs." Sirius let out a loud moan when Remus's teeth began nipping his neck and his hips pressed up into Remus's.

"That's because he's a messy eater." Remus said calmly.

"And yours is strictly for sleeping." Sirius said as he began rutting against Remus.

"You didn't say that Friday night." Remus teased as his hands found Sirius's pants and began slowly removing them. Sirius kicked them off impatiently before his hands began struggling with Remus's pants. Sirius's movements stilled when Remus's hands found his dick through his boxers. Holding tightly at the base with one hand, Remus began pumping with the other while his teeth found a new interest in nipping Sirius's nipples. Biting and then licking the abused flesh until they were both sufficiently attended to, Remus kicked off his trousers and then in one swift movement had removed Sirius's boxers. His mouth descended on Sirius making the boy arch wantonly. Remus began licking the shaft and head, making sure to get everything while one hand stayed firmly on the base of Sirius's cock. The other hand was pumping Remus's own evection.

"You wanna top or should i?" Remus asked sweetly before his ministrations resumed. Sirius threw his head back and began fucking Remus's mouth.

"Fuck me!" He shouted as he grabbed the back of Remus's head and forced himself into it. Remus needed no encouragement and readily pleased his mate. When he needed a change in position he pulled back against Sirius's hand softly and the animagus stopped instantly. Remus moved around so he had Sirius's legs slung over his shoulders and was holding the boy by his hips. He dropped the lube, having already applied it to himself and pressed his head in. Sirius writhed under him frantically. "Faster!" Sirius screamed. "Harder!" His voice was sure to carry to the common room.

"Hush love. They'll hear you." Remus purred as he began slamming into Sirius with all the speed and force his slim body had. Sirius was meeting each thrust with one of matching force, each time their bodies met the Black heir let out a raucous cry of pleasure. The bed creaked under their pounding force and the headboard began hitting the wall with loud smacking noises.

"Let...them...hear." Sirius panted as he pulled Remus down for a fierce kiss.

"Oh Merlin..." Remus's head was resting on Sirius's shoulder and his thrusts were getting more frantic. His hands tried to hold on to Sirius's sides but were losing traction from the sweat. His hold moved up until it was around Sirius's lower ribs. Finally, with a few particularly erratic pumps, he came deep inside Sirius who intern came all over his own chest. Remus pulled out and began lapping up the mess on Sirius's chest before milking out the last of it from his weeping cock.

"We should shower." Sirius said with no intention of moving for a long time.

"And go to our sleeping bed." Remus chuckled.

"This bed is thankful! It's probably the most action it's seen in years!" Sirius said.

"Let's just stay here for a while." Remus said kissing Sirius softly. Sirius smiled and nodded.


End file.
